The present invention relates to an electrical connector coupling device for releasably coupling electrical connector portions. More particularly, the invention relates to such an electrical coupling device having a lanyard operated quick release mechanism.
Coupling devices of the quick-disconnect type are well known in the art and typically comprise a first portion affixed to one of the electrical connector elements and a second portion affixed to the opposite, mating electrical connector element. The connector elements are retained in mating engagement by interengaging latching means formed on the coupling portions. It is known to latch the coupling portions together by the engagement of a latching ball, retained on one of the coupling portions, with a detent formed in the opposite coupling portion. Typically, the latching means are retained in engagement by an axially slidable sleeve affixed to one of the coupling portions. In one of its positions, the sleeve prevents radially outward movement of the latching ball so as to retain it in the locking detent. Movement of the sleeve in an axial direction usually aligns a recessed portion with the ball so as to permit it to move radially outwardly, thereby disengaging the locking detent, thereby enabling the two portions to be separated.
It is also known to impart a releasing movement to the axially slidable sleeve by attaching a lanyard to the sleeve. Usually, a pulling force imparted to the lanyard will not only move the sleeve to its releasing position, but will also serve to disengage the mating portions of the electrical connector.
While these known coupling devices have proven generally satisfactory, problems have arisen when the force exerted on the lanyard by the user is not in an axial direction coincident with the longitudinal axis of the coupling. The exertion of such an oblique force on the sleeve may cause the sleeve to bind and fail to release the coupling portions in its intended fashion, or it may necessitate a greater exertion force on the lanyard than is normally required. This poses the obvious problem of breakage of either the lanyard or the sleeve.
Furthermore, even if the sleeve should function in its intended manner upon the application of the oblique force to the lanyard, it is possible that this oblique force will cause damage to the contact pins during the disengagement of the electrical connector portions. Typically of the known connectors, the electrical contact pins are not disengaged from their corresponding holes until the portions of the coupling assembly are disengaged from each other. Thus, any oblique force imparted to the coupling portions will also impart an oblique force to the electrical connector elements which may cause damage to the contact pins.